


Visite impromptue

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [23]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joyful, M/M, Michasses being happy together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg rend visite à sa michasse le 12 juillet 2017.





	Visite impromptue

Visite impromptue

  
Déranger la mère de son collègue puis s'inviter chez elle était étrange sorti du contexte. Non. C'était étrange tout court. Mais Grégoire devait être présent en ce 12 juillet 2017 pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à sa michasse. C'était si stupide d'avoir fait deux heures d'avion jusqu'au Pays Basque pour juste lui offrir un gâteau avec une bougie n'19, mais il l'avait fait. Enfin, il avait dû faire face à plein d'obstacle. Prendre l'avion était toujours autant un supplice pour lui, passer des 25 degrés de Paris aux 33 degrés Basques avait été éprouvant, trouver une pâtisserie ouverte avec un gâteau qui lui convenait, se le trimbaler jusqu'à la bonne adresse, tout en ayant aucun repères sur le Pays Basque pour ne pas aider, pour enfin atterrir sur le paillasson de sa michasse et attendre vingt minutes dehors sans que personne ne vienne lui ouvrir ! À ce moment là, si Grégoire ne s'était pas contrôlé, il aurait sûrement envoyé le gâteau contre la baie vitrée. Alors il avait fini sur la messagerie de Bixente, à lui laisser au moins 10 messages, et l'idée de génie arriva à son cerveau. S'inviter chez ses parents. La mère de sa michasse l'accueilla à bras ouverts, le laissant s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que le gâteau était au frais, cette famille était beaucoup trop gentille ou c'était lui qui avait les idées beaucoup trop perturbées ? Et le grand moment arriva enfin ! Bixente rentra finalement (Grégoire avait espéré entendre un ''Maman je suis rentré'' mais il n'eut qu'un ''je suis là''), d'abord la surprise et l'incompréhension apparurent sur son visage, suivies d'un ''Grégoire ?'' avant que finalement il ne le prenne dans ses bras pour le saluer. Bixente rentrait du surf, au-delà de la planche qu'il se coltinait sous le bras comme indice, ses cheveux étaient trempés et il portait toujours son short et sa serviette était encore autour de son cou. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'odeur de la mer, mais il pouvait attendre encore un peu avant l'anniversaire (il n'était en plus que 18 heures), Greg laissa sa michasse prendre une douche.

  
La mère de Bixente revint d'il ne savait où avec un gros album sous le bras, sans même avoir besoin de l'ouvrir, Greg savait qu'il allait passer un très bon moment. Voir Liza bébé était incroyablement drôle en vue de l'adorable petite bouille qu'il arborait, ça avait quand même un peu changé depuis, mais revoir un Bixente un peu plus âgé aux alentours de 20 ans lui rappelait de sympathiques souvenirs de ses propres débuts de journaliste à Canal. Bixente sortit finalement de la douche, troquant ses vêtements sportifs pour un jean et un t-shirt, rien d'étonnant venant de lui s'il devait être honnête, il leur ramena d'ailleurs des bières (sans même voir le gros gâteau qui prenait toute la place dans le frigo, il parlerait à Liza de ses problèmes de vues à la rentrée) et sa mère continua de lui montrer des photos encore plus humiliantes pour son collègue (Greg n'avait pas raté le rougissement sur les joues de Bixente). À 20 heures, il s'absenta quelques minutes, pretestant les toilettes, pour aller préparer du mieux possible le gâteau, il revint avec l'immense quantité de sucre dans ses bras et se délecta de la surprise et de la joie apparues sur le visage de sa michasse pendant quelques secondes.

  
En tout, Greg avait au moins dû prendre quarante huit kilos de plus avec la pâtisserie, mais il avait pu rendre sa michasse heureuse, et sa mère aussi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait (en plus d'avoir pu voir bébé Liza, mini-Liza jouant au foot dans le jardin, petit-Liza devant France-Rfa de 82, ado-Liza jouant en club avec Didier Deschamps, jeune-adulte Liza avec Zizou et Duga, et finalement adulte-Liza avec la coupe, + Liza timide en rencontrant Aimé Jacquet) sacré périple tout de même.

  
Fin


End file.
